


Winteriron To Ease The Soul

by Cannabis_Tea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Relationships, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fuck Canon, M/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Non Civil War compliant, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Seriously fuck canon, Some have au's ig, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannabis_Tea/pseuds/Cannabis_Tea
Summary: Just my two favorite damaged brunets trying to figure it out. (Also proof that I will ship Tony with anyone except Steve) Requests are happily taken and appreciated. Agnst, fluff, smut idc.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 21





	Winteriron To Ease The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's arm makes a bunch of sound when overheated. It happens when his body temperature is suddenly raised a bunch. Tony is trying to figure out what exactly causes that to happen

There were many times Bucky wished he hadn't explained things. But this? Definitely number one. 

It started on a usual movie night with the team. Except, a very attractive genius billionaire playboy philanthropist decided to sit next to him. _And lean against his fucking shoulder while dozing off._ It wouldn't have been a problem, and Bucky would have been able to withstand it, if only his arm had kept quiet. Tony awoke to the sound of whirring next to his head, and sat up to find Bucky's arm recalibrating desperately. When asked why, Bucky responded with a shaky voice, "it does that when my body temperature goes up suddenly."

And now, it was apparently Tony's mission to find things that set the arm off. AKA, operation find something that flusters Bucky.

Tony stood close to Bucky, watching intently as he mixed a pot on the stove. "Hey handsome." He whispered in a voice that screamed bedroom.

Bucky repressed both a shiver, and the urge to bend Tony over the counter. But, goddamnit he would not let Tony win so easy.

Bucky smirked, pulling his Brooklyn accent to the forefront of his voice. "Hi dollface, what'cha doin'?"

Tony groaned, dropping the act. "Seriously?! What makes you blush?! I've been trying for _weeks!_ "

Bucky chuckled. "I'll never tell."

* * *

After explaining his masterplan to Steve, he was met with a laugh. 

"I remember tryin' to do the same back in the thirties!"

Tony perked up, surprised. "Did you find out makes him blush?" He asked eagerly.

Steve gave a half shrug. "Bucky is a real ladies man, always has been. I dunno how he is with guys, though." He snickered to himself. "Before, explaining sex in a detailed way, and I mean _really_ detailed was what did it."

Tony smiled wickedly. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Tony quickly went back up to the kitchen, with a few glances around verifying they were alone, he was once again behind Bucky, leaning closer to him. 

Bucky smiled at the man's presence, unbeknownst to the man's plan. "Hey, Tony."

Tony hummed back. "I've got this..." he gestured noncommittedly, "thing on my mind." He batted his eyelashes. The sinking feeling hit Bucky that Tony was going to try to make him flustered again.

Tony leaned impossibly closer and whispered in a husky voice, "the thought of you bending over the closest surface and fucking me until I can't even _walk._ I'd be so hysterical from your dick that all I would be able to say is 'more'." Bucky's movements stilled, his eyes widening. "God," Tony groaned softly, loving the reaction Bucky was already having, "I bet you could make me scream so loud the entire team knows that only you could make me feel that good. You'd stretch me in all the right ways" Some members of the team may argue that Tony was taking it too far, but he was being honest. He honestly did fantasize about Bucky. In more ways than just sexual, but he had to commit to his game and leave those out. 

Bucky bit his lip. _Goddamn, I would love to._ But, he couldn't react, he wouldn't let himself. Then, an idea dawned on him. _Two can play at this game._ So, he turned around, looking Tony in the eyes before saying in a seductive tone, "I bet ya'd feel fuckin' _fantastic_ to be in." He smirked, leaning closer. "I bet the sounds ya make when ya cum are like music." 

_Oh shit._ Tony did not expect that. Caught of guard, he stammered back, "w-why don't you find out?"

Bucky arched a brow, smiling. "Is that an invitation? If so, then it's about damned time."

 _OH SHIT!_ Tony _really_ didn't expect that.

Bucky clicked his tongue. "Wait, I think I'm doin' this out of order."

Tony cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Bucky inhaled deeply. "I'm gonna risk it all and just say it," Tony nodded, urging him on, "I really like you, Tony. Like, I think I fell in love with you." He sighed softly. "I just wanted to say it, we don't have to change nothin', and besides you could do way better than me-" Before he could finish, Tony pressed his index finger to Bucky's lips.

"Stop that." He said simply.

Bucky's brow furrowed in confusion. "Stop what?"

"Stop doubting yourself before I can respond."

Bucky nodded nervously, bracing for the worst. 

Tony sighed, throwing his hands in the air, then letting them fall to his sides. "I'm really fucking bad at explaining how I feel so," He closed the distance between them in an innocent chaste kiss.

Bucky instinctively kissed back without thought. When the kiss broke, Bucky's face was a dark pink, and his arm was whirring in protest at the extreme temperature.

Tony's eyes widened. "Seriously?! _That_ is what flusters you?" He laughed slightly. "Damn, I was trying too hard."

Bucky wrapped his flesh arm around Tony's waist, smiling. "Speaking of which, did ya actually mean what you said before?"

Tony thought for a moment. "You mean about sex?"

Bucky nodded hopefully. 

Tony leaned closer, then said in a seductive tone. "Every fucking word."

* * *

Tony and Bucky's newfound relationship wouldn't remain a secret for long. Tony was right, everyone in the tower did know.


End file.
